Many time measuring devices of the type including clocks, watches and other similar forms of timepiece include a quartz oscillator for signal generation and a frequency divider for purposes of making available at an output a sub-multiple of the frequency of the quartz oscillator. These generators have numerous disadvantages.
To this end, generators formed by a quartz oscillator require a relatively high input voltage, usually in excess of 1.5 volts. Such an input requirement necessitates the use of silver oxide batteries capable of supplying an electromotive force of 1.6 volts. While the silver oxide battery has an energy per unit ratio lower than that of a mercury battery, it is not possible to utilize the mercury battery in the generator circuit input because of its electromotive force supply capability. The electromotive force of a mercury battery generally is on the order of about 1.3 volts. Also, the frequency determined by a quartz varies considerably as a function of temperature (the variation of the quartz being on the order of 10.sup.-.sup.6 /.degree. C.). Therefore, to vary the resonance frequency when the quartz cannot be produced with that precision necessary to effect temperature compensation, the oscillator circuit must comprise variable circuit components, such as resistors and capacitors. Such circuit components have an inherent stability which, to a large extent, reduces the inherent stability of the quartz thereby increasing the difficulty in compensating for variations. In addition, the quartz is bulky. Further, the oscillator utilizing a quartz generally consumes current on the order of 5 microamperes. Finally, the frequency of the quartz oscillator is dependent on the stability of the supply voltage. Since the quartz oscillator consumes a considerable amount of energy during operation, the voltage of the supply, if a battery, tends to discharge over extended use causing consequent frequency variation of the oscillator.